citrusgemfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz Gem soldier such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and she has thick, messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it is usually covered by her shirt. Debut From "Gem Glow" to "Reformed", Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small pointed white boots. Previous From "Reformed" to "Crack the Whip", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Her tank top is now black and her leggings are mauve. Instead of cut-outs on the knees of her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her right shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Her boots are still white. Current As of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are now the same dark mauve hue. Other In the "We Are the Crystal Gems" short and "Three Gems and a Baby", which flashback to Steven being a baby and toddler, Amethyst still had the same leggings and boots she wore from Gem Glow to Reformed, except she had an off-shoulder, long-sleeved mauve shirt that exposed both bra straps, and there was no tear above the star on the left knee of her leggings. In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Amethyst had short hair, and she wore a mauve tank top with a frilly-like bottom, a black shawl, baggy black pants, and white boots. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. She is bad-mannered, untidy, and a bit lazy; much to Pearl's detriment, but still means well. Her unwillingness to let others throw out the junk in her room marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions With Canon Gems * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal * When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sugilite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl, they form Alexandrite With Citrus-gem's gems * When fused with Lemon Quartz, they form Magenta Quartz * When fused with Lemon Quartz and Pink Pearl, they form Sunshine Magic Aura Quartz With Citrus-gem's gems and Canon gems * When fused with Pearl and Lemon Quartz, they form Sunshine Magic Aura Quartz * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Lemon Quartz, they form Erythrite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Lemon Quartz, they form Bustamite Category:Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Amethysts Category:Quartzes